


Chips and Dip (With a Side of Sparkle)

by geneeste



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Found Families, Friendship, Original Team Arrow, Pregnancy, Team Arrow, Total Fluff-fest, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneeste/pseuds/geneeste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stopped mid-sentence, the bright-orange, dip-laden chip still held halfway to her mouth, which was now hanging open. “Oh, wait,” she said evenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chips and Dip

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short little fic posted in my collection 'So It Goes.' I had intended to leave it there, but then the sequel got away from me (in more ways than one), and it just made more sense to give it its own work. Big thanks to bethanyactually and curvy-tam for their excellent betas and thoughts - any remaining errors or suckage is mine alone. I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first!

Diggle walked into the lair with a newspaper tucked under his arm and a thought to catch PTI on one of the machines Felicity had set up to record cable.

The woman herself was camped out in front of a cluster of monitors, hammering away at a keyboard.

She looked up briefly and flashed a smile. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Well, Sara’s down for the night, Lyla kicked me out for a quiet night of bubble baths and red wine,” that earned him a grin, “and Oliver’s got that strategy meeting with Thea and Davis. He mentioned that you were going to be here catching up on surveillance, I thought I'd come in and keep you company.”

She smirked at him knowingly. “And clear out the two hours of ESPN you had me DVR for you?”

“If I get around to it,” Diggle hedged.

“Mm-hmm,” she responded as he rolled a chair over next to her.

He sat down happily, catching sight of a bag of chips and a jar of what looked like dip on the desk next to her keyboard. “What are you eating?”

She picked a chip and scooped some dip right out of the jar with it. “Doritos and french onion dip.”

Felicity shot him a sheepish look when his eyebrows climbed at her choice of snacks. “I know, it just looked so good in the store earlier. I mean, Oliver has had me eating healthier and I usually only crave junk food when I'm hacking or I'm horm”-

She stopped mid-sentence, the bright-orange, dip-laden chip still held halfway to her mouth, which was now hanging open. “Oh, wait,” she said evenly.

Diggle did his best, his absolute best, to keep his face neutral while she processed what had just occurred to her.

Suddenly she dropped the chip into the dip, wiped her fingers and a good bit of her lipstick off onto a napkin, and grabbed her purse.

“Watch my computers,” she commanded him as she hurried past him to the elevator.

He settled back into his chair, unfolding his paper to the sports section. “The Rite Aid on 7th is closest,” he called after her nonchalantly.

“Shut up,” was all he heard, the ‘up’ drawn out, before the doors closed.

\-----

A little over half an hour later, Felicity returned, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked stiffly back to her workstation.

She sat down without a word.

Diggle waited as long as he could force himself before asking, carefully keeping his eyes on his newspaper. “So what's the verdict?”

There was a beat of silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her glaring at the bag of Doritos. “I'm going to need you to stick around until Oliver comes down later so that you can catch him when we tell him. And then possibly drug him.”

He tried not to grin, he really did. “Felicity.”

“Not a huge dose, mind you, just enough to even him out.” She made a smoothing gesture with her hand, knocking it into the dip jar and making it teeter a bit.

Diggle reached over to calm her hand. “We've got this. Eat your snack.”

She side-eyed him for a moment, and then fished the chip out of the jar and did just that.


	2. ...with a side of sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver was sweating, for reasons that did not entirely have to do with dashing to and from their apartment. Granted, he might have broken a land-speed record, but there were also the other things.

“I’m just saying, we should consider Alex’s idea of kicking off a drive to expand affordable housing and markets in the Glades before the election,” Thea said as the doors slid open. 

It was edging on late when Oliver, Thea, and Alex had finally called it a night. Oliver had enjoyed the meeting, thought it had gone well, but he was ready for a break from politics - preferably a break that involved kissing his way up Felicity’s neck as he pulled her away from her workstation. “And I’m not saying it’s a bad idea, Thea; it’ll always be a good idea, election or not. But there’s only so much I’m willing to do with someone else’s money.”

“Afraid Felicity’s going to cut you off?” Thea asked slyly.

He turned to her with a look. “Ha ha.” But internally, they both knew he was.

They walked onto the tech platform to find Felicity pacing back and forth across it, literally wringing her hands. Diggle stood to the side, propped up against her desk with his arms crossed, gleefully tracking her progress.

That was...odd. Odder still was how she froze when she noticed them, hands stilling save the one that was now playing with an earring.

“Hey!” She said enthusiastically. Very enthusiastically.

He stopped a few feet away, Thea alongside. “Hey,” he said cautiously, somewhat unnerved by the way her eyes seemed to target him.

And why the hell did Diggle look so damn happy? “What’s going on?”

“Uh, nothing. Not much, what’s going on with you?” she asked, voice dangerously high. Diggle cleared his throat pointedly. “Well, something is, I guess. See, I got some snacks earlier…”

And then she trailed off. Oliver, still completely lost, felt the need to fill the silence. “Okay.”

The way he lingered on the word appeared to spook her. She waved the hand that had been pulling at her ear at him. “You know, nevermind, we can talk about this later. It’s not that big a deal.”

Diggle coughed (but it sounded more like a laugh to Oliver) and quickly covered his mouth, then not-so-quietly talked out of the side of his hand. “It’s a little bit of a big deal.”

Felicity sent him a glare, and Thea must have decided she couldn’t take anymore. “Alright, share. What is happening right now?”

He could hear Felicity suck in a breath, and then she spoke. “I, um...I seem to be pregnant.”

Oliver’s face suddenly felt very hot, and then very cold. Thea might have actually squeaked, but he honestly wasn’t sure over the roaring in his ears. He thought he might be floating, was about to open his mouth to ask if he was when someone pushed him into a chair.

That someone turned out to be Diggle, who was snickering freely now, the bastard.

He’d just barely sat in the chair when he was springing upward again. “I have to go home,” he announced abruptly.

A moment passed where only the whirr and ticking of computers could be heard, and he saw Felicity’s face fall and Diggle’s eyes narrow menacingly. At which point his mistake dawned on him.

“I’ll be right back! I just have to...get something.” He said, backing around the chair slowly, gaze never leaving Felicity’s. “Don’t go anywhere. Just - wait here. All of you.”

He paused briefly next to Thea. “Not. A. Word,” he whispered forcefully.

She just held up her hands in surrender, expression full of mirth.

And then he left, but not before he heard Felicity’s voice cut through the static in his head. “I told you we should have drugged him.”

\-----

Oliver was sweating, for reasons that did not entirely have to do with dashing to and from their apartment. Granted, he might have broken a land-speed record, but there were also the other things.

He was out of the elevator and onto Felicity’s platform in a blink, and had decided to steer her to a more private area just as quickly.

She gave a startled “Eep!” when he gently grabbed to her arm to take her with him, and they were off before Thea could even open her mouth. He didn’t manage to miss Diggle glowering at him on the way, however.

He’d have to fix that later. Right now he had other priorities.

His palms were really clammy by the time they reached the lab area of the lair. They were still visible from the platform, but he didn’t have any trouble pretending it was just the two of them down there.

Felicity stepped over to one of the tables, ran her fingers lightly over an arrowhead he’d been working on earlier in the day. Her head was down, and she looked reserved. Braced.

He hoped to change that immediately. He stepped closer, brushed his fingers across her arm. “So. You’re pregnant,” he said, grinning, still sounding and feeling dazed.

That drew a small smile out of her. “That’s what the three tests I took in the Rite Aid bathroom told me.”

“Three?”

Finally, she looked up, dimples showing. “Hey, I had to be sure. Doritos can lie.”

He shook his head at her goofily. He still didn’t understand what that had to do with their having a baby, but he was glad to see her relax a bit.

“I’m sorry for running off earlier. I just needed,” he paused to take the ring out of his pocket and placed it on the table, right next to the arrowhead. “To get this.”

“Oh,” she breathed. Then she laughed. “You _suck_ at communication.”

He laughed with her, knowing he couldn’t disclaim. “I really want to marry you,” he told her softly. “Now more than ever.”

She palmed the ring, and her eyes squeezed shut. He felt the weight of it settle in his lungs, but in the next breath she was in his arms and pressing her face against his chest.

“I love you, Oliver.” It was muffled, but it meant the world to him. He did his best to wrap himself around her, anchor her with him so that she knew he meant what he said.

They stood like that for a little while. He sent his hands to her face and pulled her back so he could look at her, trace her cheekbones with his thumbs. The kiss he placed on her lips was meant to be comforting and brief, but it got away from him a bit (that, and the rush of emotions he felt at knowing the future they had ahead of them).

Felicity stepped away slightly before it could get too out of control, reminding him that they had an audience of sorts not far away. He had to blink a few times, and she smiled when she reached up to wipe his face.

Then she opened her palm, took the ring, and quietly slipped it onto her left hand. Oliver let out a shaky breath, both grateful for the moment and absurdly relieved that Thea hadn’t chosen to jump out and yell “boo!” before it could happen.

“I think we should go up, otherwise John is going to have an aneurysm,” Felicity muttered, which spurred Oliver to take a surreptitious look over his shoulder. Sure enough, he could make out Diggle’s outline at the edge of platform, clearly trying to eavesdrop from a distance.

Oliver groaned, and pressed his forehead into hers for a second. “Okay.”

He pressed a hand down his face one last time, then let her lead him back toward Thea and Diggle.

Thea, being Thea, immediately zeroed in on the ring. “Finally!” she yelled at the ceiling, and enveloped Felicity in a long hug that had them both laughing.

Oliver held back, knowing Diggle wanted to talk. “You and I are going to have words later,” he promised with a hard look.

If by ‘words’ Diggle meant ‘an especially rigorous sparring session,’ well, Oliver had figured. “Yep,” acknowledging it with a nod.

But then to Oliver’s surprise and pleasure, Diggle slapped his back. “Congratulations, man,” he said, gripping Oliver’s shoulder. “On everything.”

“How would you feel about you and Lyla being godparents?” Oliver asked, without thinking. It was a little early for this kind of question, but he knew Felicity wouldn’t object. And really, it just felt right.

“I’m feeling pretty good about it,” Diggle replied, not missing a beat. He squeezed Oliver’s shoulder, and Oliver was reminded - not for the first time, and certainly not the last - of what a lucky man he was.

Thea waited a few feet away, arm looped through Felicity’s. “We’re all going to go celebrate,” she declared in a way that brooked no argument. “Unless the two of you need some time alone?” looking pointedly between between him and Diggle.

Diggle just shook his head in amusement and walked Thea toward the exit.

Oliver went to Felicity’s chair to retrieve her coat, held it out for her. After she had it on and turned around, he drew her lapels together as an excuse to get closer to her for a minute. “Are you ready for this?”

“Are you?” Felicity retorted, and he knew she didn’t just mean being publicly visible as the mayoral candidate and his future wife.

“I hope so. I promise I’ll do my best,” he said, voice gravelly.

“That’s all we’ll ever need, Oliver,” she assured him, punctuating it with a soft kiss. Oliver used his hold on her coat to keep her in place, deepening the connection.

“You guys coming or not?” Thea yelled. As if driving her point home, she turned off the main lights, leaving them in darkness with only the emergency lights to guide their way.

“You Queens don’t really do subtle, do you?” Felicity whispered wryly.

Oliver snorted. “We’re coming,” he called back. Then, quieter to Felicity: “It was bred out of us a couple generations ago.”

“I think we’ll be working on that,” Felicity replied, causing Oliver to grin.

He grinned all the way to the elevator, even as they walked out of the darkness together.


End file.
